


Rio Meet Cute

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Classic Movies - Freeform, Fencing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I know about the Rio Olympics is what my BFF told me. No surprise that there is no actual Olympics content, as you can imagine. It just seemed appropriate to write in that setting because of the timing of SeBlaine Week 2016 and a Free Day for Thursday. </p><p>Actual summary: Sebastian and Blaine are roommates at the 2016 Rio Olympics. They quickly bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio Meet Cute

Sebastian would room with a troll if it got him a working bathroom, let alone just an athlete he didn’t know. He was a friendly guy, kind of. He could make this work. Knocking before entering since he would be with this person for two weeks probably, and there was no sense pissing them off right at the bat, Sebastian felt virtuous that he was at least trying.

A gorgeous, dark-haired guy who was shorter than him by a good five inches but had seriously built arms answered the door with a perplexed look. Sebastian said, “Hi roomie.”

The guy’s expression cleared and he smiled, making him look breathtaking. Sebastian blinked. Maybe this would turn out better than he hoped. At least there would be eye-candy. The guy waved him in and said, “Oh! Welcome! I’m Blaine.”

“Sebastian.” Sebastian entered and dropped his bags on the bed by the window since the other one had stuff piled on it, including boxing gloves. Sebastian pointed at them and asked, “You here for boxing?”

“Yeah. Obvious, huh,” Blaine said with a laugh.

With a wink, Sebastian said, “So you’re a pocket-sized package of aggression and violence? Nice,” and then wondered if he had gone too far. Blaine was kind of gaping at him. He had meant it as a joke, sort of, but maybe this guy was touchy?

Luckily Blaine finally blushed slightly and chuckled lightly. His eyes did a slow perusal of Sebastian, who preened under his gaze. Blaine was saying, “Well, I try to keep it in the ring, but I can take care of myself, yes.”

“No worries. I’m here for fencing. We don’t mess around either. It’s all about mortal hits.”

“Huh. I always thought fencing was more swashbuckling dancing than aggressively stabbing people in the heart.”

Sebastian laughed. “You’ve watched too many Errol Flynn movies.”

“And Princess Bride too many times to count.”

“You like the classics, huh?”

Shrugging Blaine said, “They had style.”

“I’m all for awesome style,” Sebastian said with another wink. 

He knew he had moved further into his flirting voice, but Blaine was still smiling at him, so he had hope. And when Blaine said in with his own flirtatious lilt, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Sebastian laughed and moved closer.

Sebastian then tried to establish exactly what they were talking about by still using the movie. “Another classic, yes. Although only the friendship ended happily for Rick. The romance was tragic.”

“Well, That was Casablanca. We’re in Rio.”

Sebastian smiled wide. “I see your point. Maybe Rio can have the reverse?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Sebastian was ready when Blaine surged forward and kissed him passionately. This was definitely going to be better than rooming with a troll.


End file.
